The Chickens Are Squawking
by spankfictiongal4ever
Summary: A "filler scene" for the "Music Box" episode in the scene where Nels overhears Nellie making fun of Anna's stuttering. Contains the WHIPPING of a child. Do NOT comment if that offends you! I'm SICK & TIRED of having to delete & repost to delete flames!


**Author's Notes: **Before going **ANY **further, **PLEASE **click on the name above to go to the author's profile page, and **READ **the info on the profile page. This story contains scenes of the whipping of a 19th century child. If that offends you, **PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! **Do NOT post ridiculous reviews saying that the characters would never do that, and/or that whipping children is child abuse (because it was NOT considered abuse in the 19th century, and Laura Ingalls Wilder herself recounted a whipping with a strap that she got from her father at the age of 5-6 [in the book, "Little House in the Big Woods"] for fighting with her sister)

**You have been warned! If you choose to read further, do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT flame me!**

* * *

><p>I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Little House on the Prairie" characters belong to the estate of the late Laura Ingalls Wilder, Blanche Hanalis, William F. Claxton, Maury Dexter, Victor French, Michael Landon, Leo Penn, Ed Friendly, John Hawkins, and any &amp; all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show, as well as Ed Friendly Productions, NBC Productions, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, Hallmark Channel, and any other channel where this show is in syndication. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!<p>

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever a story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list. To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID# 3362488

**Summary: **A "Little House on the Prairie" spanking fic, that is based on the "Music Box" episode, that is a "filler scene" for the "off-screen scene" (not showed on the show itself, but its occurrence implied) where Nels Oleson gives his daughter, Nellie, a whipping for making fun of Anna's stuttering.

**Rating: **PG to PG-13. Contains scenes of corporal punishment of a preteen girl in the 1870s-1880s, that would be considered **CHILD ABUSE** by 21st century standards.

However, while the author is **AGAINST** the spanking (& other corporal punishment) of children & non-consenting adults in **REAL-LIFE**, readers of this story need to remember (and always keep in mind) that this story is set in the 19th century! And back in those days, physical punishment (even **HARSH** physical punishment that would be considered child abuse in the modern era) was not only legal and perfectly acceptable back then, but even encouraged. It was a time when the majorit of people lived by the proverb, "Spare the rod, and spoil the child", and children were not ony regularly spanked, but were also hit with a variety of much more severe implements, including hairbrushes, rulers/yardsticks/pointers (usually at school), wooden spoons, paddles, rods, switches (rods made from tree branches), belts, straps, strops, and whips.

Now of course, fortunately, civilization is evolved or is evolving, and such barbarity against children is ILLEGAL & grounds for a child abuse complaint (and removal of the children by the government). Even spanking children with an open hand/palm is generally disapproved of by society, and STRONGLY DISCOURAGED by all the experts (who in my opinion, are ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!)

But this story is **NOT **set in the 21st century when such brutality (like whipping kids with a strap) would be almost-universally condemned by society (with the exception of maybe religious fundamentalists & Bible-thumpers) and instead is set in the 19th century when **SEVERE **corporal punishment was considered an **ESSENTIAL **part of raising children.

Furthermore, as stated **CLEARLY** on the author's profile page (which, at the top of the page, you were asked to read, **BEFORE** going any further!), the author is a "spanko" (also called "spankophile") who is someone who has a kink (or fetish!) for spanking, and gets pleasure from being spanked (or spanking other consenting adults) and/or reading or writing stories, or watching videos of it.

As a "spanko" I LOVE reading & writing stories where** FICTIONAL** people (especially children & teens) get spankings and other corporal punishment.

But I do NOT, **IN ANY WAY** support corporal punishment of children or other non-consenting individuals in real life (with the RARE exception of maybe a parent smacking their child out of instinct & fear, when their kid does something dangerous like running into a busy street), and **STRONGLY OPPOSE ALL FORMS OF CHILD ABUSE & VIOLENCE AGAINST CHILDREN, INCLUDING "SPANKING"!**

The punishments depicted in my **FICTIONAL **stories should **NEVER BE USED ON REAL-LIFE CHILDREN! **Children are **HUMAN BEINGS** entitled to respect for their personal dignity and their emotional & physical boundaries. Spanking children in real life is WRONG! It is NOT really spanking, but is just a candy-coated euphemism for VIOLENCE, period! Violence begets violence and kids learn what they live!

Hence, spankings (in **ANY **form!) should only be given to imaginary children in FICTIONAL stories, or to consenting adults who desire spankings, in real life! :p

**Setting: **This fanfic starts in the scene where Nellie is making fun of Laura's friend, Anna, who stutters, and her father, Nels overhears her, and tells her to get inside and "get the strap ready" (though AFAIK, what happened afterwards, was NOT shown, it's implied that Nellie gets a whipping - and this fic is a "filler scene" for that)

EVERYTHING (the dialogue, scenes, etc.) that happens in the first few passages of this fic, from the start of the fic, to the point where Nelllie is sent inside, ACTUALLY HAPPENED on the show! (so do NOT flame me, saying its unrealistic & would never have happened – because it DID happen on the show & this is just a "filler scene"!)

Also since I don't know exactly how old the characters (Nellie, Laura, Mary, Willie, etc.) are in this fic, I'm just going to estimate their ages to the best of my ability.

**Contact:** Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at:

Enjoy & after you're done, please click the link at the bottom of the page to leave me a review! :)

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day, as 12 year old Nellie Oleson stood on the street outside her parent's Mercantile store, making fun of her schoolmate, Anna, who stuttered.<p>

"A chicken can squawk and a butterfly can flutter but Anna can't talk, all she can do is s-s-s-stutter!" Nellie shouted mockingly, as her father, Nels, who was putting an empty wood barrel on the porch, just outside the Mercantile door, overheard her aghast in horror.

"NELLIE OLESON!" roared Nels angrily. "You get in this house right now! And get the strap ready! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

While Nellie ran inside the doors of the Mercantile, her younger brother, Willie, who was also standing on the porch with Nels, looked as his angry father turned to him.]

"I didn't do anything! I was just standing here!" Willie protested, as his father propelled him inside, with a push yelling, "You get in there!"

As Nels came into the Mercantile, he could hear Nellie protesting to her mother, Harriet, about Nels's order to "get the strap ready". She was screeching so loud, that Nels could hear her right from the front door of the Mercantile.

"Mother!" whined Nellie petulantly. "I'm telling you, Father told me to 'get the strap ready' and I wasn't even doing anything! Father is going to whip me with the strap!"

"Oh, NO he isn't!" Harriet promised stubbornly. "Mother will see to that! Your father is NOT going to whip you!"

Nels came up to his wife and daugter just then. "Oh, YES I AM!" he declared, before turning to Nellie. "Young lady, I want you to go up to your room NOW! And prepare for the licking of your life!"

"MOTHER!" Nellie yelled, turning to Harriet for support & backup before Nels interrupted her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards the stairs.

"Your mother has NOTHING to do with this!" stated Nels firmly. "You have earned a good whipping and a good whipping is EXACTLY what you are going to get – no matter what your mother says or does! Now I want you to go up to your room, and get ready for your licking. You better be ready & waiting for me, when I get up there, or so help me, God you will see what happens – and believe me, that is something you do NOT want! No GO!"

Nellie doesn't make a move to go upstairs, instead looking at her mother for support,

"I said, MOVE!" yelled Nels, grabbing Nellie by the arm, again and delivering several sharp smacks to the back of Nellie's dress, as she squealed. "GO!"

With that Nellie turned and ran up the stairs, stamping on each step with a loud stomp before reaching her bedroom and slamming her door with a loud BANG!

Nels sighed as he walked over to the hook by the stairs, and pulled off one of the supple leather straps hanging on a nail on the wall

"Nels, you are NOT going to whip that child!" Harriet shrieked loudly. "I won't allow it!"

Nels folded the strap he'd taken off the wall, doubling it up in his hand before swishing it through the air a few times. "Harriet, I AM going to whip Nellie, and I am NOT going to let you stop me! She has had this licking coming, and she is finally going to get it – regardless of your interference! I should have done it LONG AGO! Maybe then Nellie wouldn't have become such a nasty, little spoiled brat!"

"How DARE you say that about your own daughter?" demanded Harriet angrily. "Nellie is NOT a nasty spoiled brat! She is just a bit temperamental, is all!"

Nels snorted scornfully. "Temperamental?" he repeated, dumbfounded. "Harriet, the girl is plain NASTY, and its past time we put a stop to her behavior and stop making excuses for her!

"I don't do that!" Harriet protested

"Yes you do Harriet!" Nels answered Nellie is just plain MEAN! Do you even know WHY Nellie is getting this whipping?"

"No, what does it matter now?"

Nels shook his head incredulously. "It MATTERS Harriet!" he replied. "It matters how our, or should I say YOUR lack of discipline of Nellie has led her to become such a spoiled and NASTY little brat! Nellie is getting this whipping because I caught her making fun of that sweet little girl, Anna just for stuttering – as if she can help that! Nellie is just MEAN!"

"No she's not!" Harriet yelled, as usual, always defending her daughter. "That girl is probably just jealous of my Nellie! All the girls are. You know that! Anna is probably just jealous of all the pretty things that my Nellie has! Its not like Anna's parents can afford to get her any nice things! They never buy anything more than just basic provisions when they come into the Mercantile! I mean they're poor and Anna is probably just jealous of my Nellie!"

Nels gritted his teeth struggling to keep his temper in check. "Harriet, in case you haven't noticed, almost EVERYONE in Walnut Grove is 'poor'..." he began before his wife interrupted him.

"Another reason I HATE living in this hick town!" spat out Harriet contemptuously.

"I LOVE this 'hick' town!" replied Nels before continuing. "Now as I was saying, almost everyone in Walnut Grove, is 'poor', but that does NOT give Nellie the right to be NASTY or make fun of ANYONE – least of all a sweet little girl like Anna, who never did anything to anyone, and who by the way, does NOT have a jealous bone in her body! She is NOT jealous of Nellie, nor is anyone else who hates her. They hate Nellie, becaue she is spiteful and nasty, and cruel and SPOILED to the core! But I am going to start fixing that right now! I am going upstairs to give Nellie the whipping she so RICHLY deserves - nothing you say or do will stop me!"

Harriet grabs her husbands arm as he heads for the stairs. "Nels you are going to whip that child, OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Don't tempt me, Harriet!" replies Nels shaking his arm free from Harriet's grip, and starts walking up the stairs holding a leather strap in his hand. "Don't tempt me!"

When Nels reached the top of the stairs, he strode resolutely to his daughter's room and opening the door, let himself into the room. To his shock & anger, he saw Nellie sitting next to her dollhouse, playing with her dolls, instead of standing in the corner, facing the wall, with with her bloomers lowered to her knees as he knew that his daughter knew full well he expected her to be, when awaiting punishment.

"NELLIE OLESON!" he yelled loudly, surprising & startling Nellie, and causing her to jump about 10 feet. "WHAT did I tell you to do, when I sent you up to your room, a few minutes ago?"

"You said to get ready for a whipping," muttered Nellie carefully putting down the porcelain doll she was playing with.

"And what does 'get ready' mean to you?" demanded Nels angrily, but wanting to ensure that Nellie had understood the instructions and chosen to disobey them, before he followed his intended course of action. "When I send you to your room, saying 'get ready for a whipping', what are you supposed to do?"

"Lower my bloomers to my knees and go stand in the corner waiting for you!"

Having reassured himself that Nellie had understood the instructions, but chosen to disregard them, Nels forged ahead. "So then why didn't you do as I'd asked?"

Nellie hesitated a moment before speaking. "Because I thought Mother would talk you out of the whipping!" she admitted.

Nels shook his head. "Well your mother isn't going to save you from this whipping!" he declared firmly. "Nor will she be saving you from the whipping you're going to get tonight before bedtime, for disobeying me, now when I told you to get ready!"

"MOTHER!" Nellie shouted, still hoping her Harriet would storm up to her room to her defense, as Nels grabbed her arm..

"Don't try shouting for your mother!" said Nels as he dragged Nellie over to the bed and started stacking up the pillows into a pile, resembling a small white mountain. "I told you, your mother is NOT going to save you from the punishments you have coming!"

Nels then lifted up Nellie's dress & petticoats, and untied the strings on the waist of her bloomers, letting them fall to her knees, leaving her bare from waist to knees Then taking a firm grip on her arm, he propelled her over the mountain of pillows, so that her bare bottom was sticking up, straight out into the air – a perfect target for the spanking & whipping he intended.

"All right Nellie, I want you to grab the other side of the bed, or your bedcovers with your hands, because if you put your hands back at anytime, you're going to be in even bigger trouble!"

Nels laid the leather strap down on the bed, next to Nellie's legs, and putting one hand on Nellie's back to hold her down in position, he raised his other hand up as high as he could before bringing it crashing down, with a SHARP THUDDING SMACK on Nellie's milky-white bared bottom. Almost immediately, a pinkish-red handprint appeared on her fair white skin.

Nellie screeched at the top of her lungs, as if she had just been scalded with a branding iron, and knowing that he hadn't smacked her *that* hard, Nels knew that Nellie was just trying to put on a show, quite likely hoping to bring her mother running to her rescue.

But fortunately (and to her credit) Harriet did not come, and Nels laid spank after stinging spank, on Nellie's quickly reddening posterior as she screamed & yelled at the top of her lungs, bucking and squirming, futilely trying to move her backside out of the reach of her father's hand.

"Nellie, SETTLE DOWN!" barked Nels, as he delivered an especially sharp smack to the back of Nellie's thigh in the hope of convincing her to settle down. "You can cut it out with the theatrics & melodrama RIGHT NOW! I told you before, your mother is NOT going to come to your rescue! And unless you want the whole town of Walnut Grove, including ALL the customers downstairs in the Mercantile to hear you being spanked, I'd quiet down! Besides, I haven't even started your actual whipping yet! So I''d save those screams if I were you – you're really going to need them in a few minutes!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Finally after 24 spanks, Nels stopped for a moment. Nellies bottom was a bright pinkish-red all over, and though she had stopped screaming melodramatically when her father told her too, by now, she was sobbing loudly. After giving Nellie a minute or two to cry, Nels picked up the leather strap, and doubled it over in his hand, creating a long double loop,

All right Nellie," Nels said, putting one hand down on the middle of his daughter's back to hold her in position. "Its time for your whipping now. I want you to grab the other side of the bed, or your bedcovers with your hands, and make sure that you hold on tight. Because if you put your hands back at any time during the whipping, each time you do, we are going to start all over again, from the beginning. Do you understand me?"

Nellie nodded through her sobs as Nels reared his arm back as far as he could before letting the thick strip of leather fly with a hissing swish.

CRRAAACCKKKKKKKKKK!

Nellie shrieked at the top of her lungs as a red-hot fiery line of pain sizzled across her behind "YEOWWWWWWWWW!"

THWAACKKKKKKKKKKK!

Even before Nellie could recover or catch her breath from the first lick, Nels laid on another swat, directly below the first, where, a reddish welt was already popping up

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

When Nels finally stopped after 12 swats, Nellie was a screaming, sobbing mess. Her face was red & wet, covered with tears, and snot dripped from her nose. Her bottom was crimson red, and covered with whitish blisters and reddish welts. Between the uniform red of her bottom and the red & white marks, Nellie's behind looked not much different from the peppermint candy sticks she was always sucking on.

"All right Nellie, your whipping is over!" Nels replied. "But you still have another licking coming to you, tonight at bedtime, for disobedience. Now I want you to spend rest of the morning in your room, thinking about this whipping and why you got it. Is that clear?"

Nellie nodded through her sobs.

But after her father left, and she'd stopped crying, Nellie sat up, smiling evilly,

Her father had told her to think about why she had gotten the whipping – and while she did, it was NOT in the way her father had intended. She blamed Laura Ingalls. And that afternoon she headed to the Ingalls farm to harass Laura even more, and to make her pay...

_Finis_

Stay tuned for the as-yet-untitled sequel...


End file.
